


Tim's Surprise

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim has a surprise for Abby.





	Tim's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Timothy, what are you doing?"

McGee jumped. "Hey, Ducky." 

Ducky stared at McGee wondering why he looked so furtive. "Is there a problem with which I can help you?"

"Um. Maybe."

"Well?"

"You know it's Abby's birthday?"

"Indeed I do. I swear it gets more difficult each year to find black roses. I had to go to – Ah, but that isn't your problem, is it?"

McGee shook his head. "No. I haven't bought Abby black roses this year."

"Really? Well what have you bought her?"

"These." McGee carefully picked up a box from the floor. 

"Why, Timothy, they are beautiful," Ducky said, as he gently put one hand into the box and stroked the soft, thick, black fur of one of the tiny occupants. "Abigail will love them."

McGee looked relieved. "I was only going to get one. But then I thought it'd be lonely, so I got two. That's the problem."

Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"The lady I bought them from assured me they were both girls, but I want to be sure. I mean we don't want them . . ." To Ducky's amusement, McGee trailed off and blushed. 

"Well, it's very easy to check."

"I know. It's just . . ." McGee's blush deepened.

"Ah. Would you like me to check for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course." Tenderly Ducky scooped up first one kitten and then the other. "Rest assured, Timothy, they are both little girls," he said.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"They are so adorable, Tim. Thank you," Abby said for the tenth time. She was snuggled in Tim's arms with the kittens cuddled up on her lap. She turned her head and kissed him.

As he returned the kiss, he wondered when the time would be right to give her his other surprise. But for now the small box was carefully tucked away in a drawer.


End file.
